MiNiSKiRTS
by lamatikah
Summary: ,OneShot collection, How to link all Organization members to a miniskirt... OSXiII: Is he in a red jumpsuit?


**M I _N _I S K I R T  **

**X **_i _I**_ I_**

Roxas knocked on the door, waiting. He rocked on his heels, and scratched the back of his head. He felt uncomfortable in his red jumpsuit, and great big butter yellow shoes. And really, he had no idea what he was doing or where he was meant to go. He heard some shouting, and then a patter of footsteps.

The door opened and a tall, skinny – anorexic sort of skinny – redheaded person came to the door. He looked about seventeen... eighteen...? He had emerald green eyes and a smirk printed to his face. The smirk seemed like it was melded into his face, Roxas had the sudden urge to pull at the sides of the older boy's mouth and see if it was possible to move it out of the smirk-like appearance it was already in. He fought back the urge... for then... but one day...

One day that smirk would be his!

"H-Hi... I'm... I-I... um... I..."

Before Roxas could continue his very articulate and witty sentence, the boy had pulled him by the wrist inside the great big castle, house thing. Roxas had no chance of going back where he came from now. No chance at all.

"Is this him?" asked the redheaded Smirk to a room full of chairs, all at different heights. Roxas shifted his eyes, wondering where the hell he was, and how the hell he was meant to get back to Kairi and Donald and Goofy.

He wanted to cry.

A lazy voice came from one of the highest chairs, "Is he wearing a red jumpsuit?" Roxas looked down at his attire, and blushed. The Smirk looked back at Roxas, too. His smirk contorted into a snigger-smirk.

"Yep!" The Snigger-Smirk cried back.

"Good, well, he's yours to play with now. I'll give him his orders tomorrow."

The Snigger-Smirk, smirked, but this time with a more evil glimmer in his eyes. Roxas could soon hear muttering in assorted agreement, and happiness. He gulped, he was theirs to '_play_' with?

"Erm..." he started, but before he could finish his – yet again – very articulate and witty sentence, he was pulled – yet again – by the wrist, into some blacky purple gaping vortex of, which Roxas assumed, doom and despair awaited.

"The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Commit it to memory!" Roxas nodded, as 'A-X-E-L' led him, still tightly clinging to the poor boy's wrist, through the vortex of doom and despair. Roxas gulped, and fiddled with the hem of his jumpsuit with his free hand. At least it was better than having nothing on... If that happened...

He wasn't going to think about it.

Roxas suddenly felt his breathing jar as the blacky purple vortex crushed his chest with its blacky purple vortex-ness. His head felt heavy and his limbs started to flop. Axel's grip weakened a little, but it was still a fairly strong hold. Roxas tried gasping for air, but he couldn't find any, his arm flailed about uselessly.

And then suddenly, just as suddenly as it had left, Roxas felt feeling in his arms and legs, and his head shot up. But, not for long. It suddenly drooped back down, and he felt a strong sensation making him want to do the tango.

But before he could 'bust a groove', he heard a crack, and it took him a while for his brain to realise that he had just hit the floor, and pain was searing all the way up his back, and on his head and through his arms and legs. But, by the time his brain had registered this, his body had turned off, and his brain decided that maybe it should 'hit the hay', too.

.o; x. o;;

When Roxas woke up, he screamed.

"He seems a bit... _uptight_."

"Meh. He's wearing a red jumpsuit. What would you be like?"

"Good point."

Roxas made a few whimpering noises and hid under the blankets that had previously been covering him. He wondered how they got there. He examined his surroundings, it looked like he had passed out, and then placed in a bed! HAHA! THE MYSTERY WAS SOLVED! But still, his face was a picture of pure concentration and bewilderment, as he tried to figure out where exactly he was, _in general_. Bewildered and confused... If you can have the two words in the same sentence, that is.

Let's just say that his eyes looked both bewildered and concentrating... wait... that doesn't make sense. I am confusing myself. Let us move swiftly on...

"Aw! He looks so cute when he's confused!!"

"Shut up, Demyx!"

Roxas' head perked up. _A name!_

"Can we keep him, Axel?!"

Roxas' head perked up... again. _Another name (that he'd already heard... but that was irrelevent)!_

"Yep, Xemnas said we could play with him now!"

Roxas' head perked up... again... ... _Yet another name!_

"Yayyy! We have a pet now, Zexion!!"

Roxas' head perk- This is getting ridiculous.

"Um... excuse me..." a whisper of awe ran around the room as he started to talk. Roxas cleared his throat, "Can someone tell me what's going on?" Roxas saw that Axel person nod his head, "So... can you tell me?" The older nodded his head again. "Um... Can anyone else _actually_ tell me?"

He saw a short – yet, not as short as Roxas – blond kid, jump about with his hand in the air. Roxas paused for a second, before pointing at him. That was what teachers did? He thought he could remember... a bit.

"Well... yrhrczywrtrndthrtlssndthnsrtndtyndthnycmhrndwell, here we are!" the boy concluded, clapping his hands together. Roxas nodded his head slowly, trying to remember the boy's name.

"Demyx... right?" he asked. Demyx squealed with happiness, and hid behind a purple-haired boy. Roxas tried to hide back a grin. Suddenly, a girl stepped forward.

"What's your name?" she asked. Roxas could see her finger waving behind her, as though motioning for someone to come. A pink haired... man? Woman? Who knows, beckoned to her call. He held something in his hands, behind his back, and everyone else backed away, sniggering as they saw it.

"R-Roxas..." Roxas mumbled. The girl smiled, maybe she was nice.

"Well, 'R-Roxas', I'd like you to try this on. It's much better than the jumpsuit you're wearing now!"

...Or maybe not.

The girl pulled out from the pink haired... thing's grip, a pink, chequered... **miniskirt**..

"What. The. Hell?"

She smiled, a kind smile, one of which Roxas would now forever remember as an evil smile. He hid beneath the covers and shouted: "CAT AND MOUSE!"

The girl gasped with rage. And still gripping the miniskirt, she fumbled around, until she had caught Roxas' head. Roxas screamed, and struggled, but no matter what he did, nothing worked. She had caught him for good. He was cat food.

"C'mere, Mousey, now you're going to put this on, whether you like it or not!" she screeched.

A little voice in the corner shouted, "Because Larxene likes it!"

Larxene simply cast the voice aside with a thunder attack, and some lightening bolts as well, just for good measure. During this time, she had also been busy getting Roxas to stop screaming and put on the miniskirt. Of course, she hadn't help him put it on, she'd just sort of forced it under the covers, and told him to put it on unless he wanted to end up like Demyx, who was sat in the corner screaming:_ I'm DEAF! And BURNT! DEAF and BURNT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Roxas sat back up, only his head was visable, atop the bed covers; he didn't want any perverts seeing him without a top on. It wasn't his fault the girl – he had dubbed her 'Evil Girl' – hadn't got him a top as well.

He blushed, as the rest of the people in there – these people were, Demyx, Zexion, A-X-E-L (or Axel, who really cares?) Evil Girl and pink haired he-she.

At least they were teeanger-ish, and not 'I-R-A-SENILE-OLD-MAN'ish.

He blushed brighter and brighter, as they all watched him expectantly. He crawled back under the covers. He wanted to _diiiiiieeeee_. Suddenly, without warning, the covers were ripped off, and Roxas was on the bed, half naked, with a mini skirt on. He was laying on his front, so he squeezed his eyes shut and laid his head beneath his arms.

He kicked his legs a little, and realised they had taken his shoes off, too. The bastards.

"Aw... dunnee look cute. Thrashing about like that. He'd make a nice rug!"

Roxas scowled.

Xx ;o' x;;

**A/N:**_ Yayy! MINISKIRTS!!_

_Hehe..._

_Review and be happy!_


End file.
